


Day Fifty-Two || Impossible

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [52]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Even before meeting him, Hinata knew the term to be rather empty. But now that she's apparently befriending a vampire, and coming into her own as a witch...she's pretty sure there's no such thing as 'impossible'.





	Day Fifty-Two || Impossible

In Hinata’s world, there really isn’t anything left she can call impossible. Monsters? Real. Magic? She can use it. Vampires, she knows, aren’t just works of fiction. They’re as tangible as she is, though...most people wouldn’t think someone like her is real, either.

And one of them  _ won’t stop following her _ .

There was the incident in the alley when they met, and she...accidentally manipulated him. Though, to be fair, he was trying to wipe her memory. Not that there was much point. She knew about the ones who call themselves Nightwalkers long before she met either of those men that night: the one who saved her, or the one that tried to kill her.

Then he’d just so happened to run into her again at the train station when she’d gotten separated from her friends. At that point, she pretty much assumed he’s been keeping tabs on her. A little...unnerving, but if he wanted to hurt her, he’s had plenty of opportunity. And he knows what she’s capable of...

It might be a little foolish, but...maybe she feels a little safer with him around. Probably not what most rational people would think, but...well, Hinata’s terms of rational have shifted a great deal from the norm.

Because nothing is impossible in her world.

Either way, she doesn’t expect to see him again so quickly. Quickly as in three days - well, nights - later. Mostly Hinata finds herself surprised because...she’s not in any danger. She’s just having coffee at a little place just off campus. Sure, she’s alone, but it’s quiet, and well-lit. Regardless, she looks up from a book she’s reading for a literature class to find herself no longer alone.

Across from her, slipping in the seat with unnatural grace, the vampire from before lets arms fold atop the table.

“...um...hi…?”

He doesn’t reply, just...looking at her. Surprisingly, he’s rather well-blended, wearing attire maybe a little conspicuous...if only because it’s more akin to a hipster than anything else. And there’s the fact that he’s stupidly pretty.

She’s always wondered why that is...maybe she’ll get the guts to ask him someday.

“...do you, um...n-need something?”

“Just checking in. Had anything happen since I saw you?”

“No...things have been normal. Human normal, I mean,” she adds, the latter tone a bit dry. “And here I thought maybe you were s-stalking me.”

“Afraid I don’t have the time for that. I’m an Enforcer, remember?”

“Then h-how did you find me when I needed help at the train?”

“I’d been looking for you. But I can’t do that all the time, Hyūga.” He doesn’t add any sort of suffix, just using her surname. “That being said, you do have  _ some _ priority. You’re the only confirmed witch I know of. I need to keep an eye on you.”

“...why?”

“Because up until recently, I thought - like most - that your kind were a myth. Encountering you should have been impossible.”

“Welcome to realizing almost nothing is impossible.” Realizing she’s not going to get any reading done until he leaves, Hinata marks her place and sets her book aside. Instead, she lets hands curl around her coffee to warm them. “...but that still doesn’t tell me  _ why _ I’m important.”

Glancing to their surroundings suspiciously, Sasuke murmurs, “Because even one of you is a huge threat to us. Especially if you’re as strong as you seem to be.”

...huh. Should she be flattered?

“In varying times of history, the three kinds of sentient beings - humans, Nightwalkers, and witches - have been at varying odds with each other. It changes from place to place. Here in Japan, your kind - known as miko back then - were actually our allies. But humans feared it, and outlawed your practices. Witches were forced to abandon their ways or be arrested...or worse. Granted, it’s not as bloody a past as other countries. Parts of Europe had all-out war between humans and Nightwalkers. Japan just...let two aspects fade to myth after busting up the bonds between miko and ‘kami’. Some miko, however...were less reverent of us, and more seeking to control or harness us. Obviously there’s not as many devout followers of Japanese folklore now. We’re not in as much danger...but we could be.”

Hinata just gives him a pout. “I’m not about to try and turn you into a slave. I’m just trying to live a normal life. Which was going fine until I ran into that j-jerk the other day.”

“Sadly, there’s plenty of jerks.” Sasuke leans back, folding his arms loosely and looking to her thoughtfully. “...but that can be said for both sides. Hunters aren’t as common in Japan as they are elsewhere: humans that hunt us as monsters. Want to kill us. Some witches threw in their lot with them. Hence...needing to be careful. Not,” he cuts in, raising a hand against her retort, “that I suspect you. But you  _ do _ prove that a threat  _ could  _ be out there. The old miko are not extinct as we thought they were.”

Hinata’s head bows for a moment, thinking. “...sadly, I...don’t know of anyone else like me. My mother is dead, and...my sister has never said anything about it. Our father was...adamant about trying to stamp it out of us. I tried not to use it...against you was my first attempt.”

“Which makes it all the more impressive, given what you managed.”

“All I know is that my bloodline  _ did _ have some miko in it. I don’t know how wide-spread, or if anyone else in my family has the ability. Mine is all I can confirm, but…I guess you can follow the family tree if you need a place to start.”

“I have a few other officers doing so. And checking old records for any other families tied to the old ways. For now, those are our only leads.”

Silence falls between them, both clearly lost in their own thoughts. Hinata...isn’t sure what to think. It might be neat to find more people like her - maybe they can teach her more about her abilities, and how to use them. But...well, at the same time, she’s been trying to avoid that part of herself: a part her father told her was nothing but trouble and danger.

And admittedly, so far, he’s been right. She’s been almost killed!

...but she’s also, apparently, made a new friend. Or...so she thinks. At this point Hinata doesn’t know if Sasuke counts as a friend, but at least he seems to be an ally. A very...unorthodox one. But then again, her ancestors claimed to speak to gods. Befriend them. Some texts even talk about them wedding kami. And while she can’t know if gods exist, she  _ does _ know Nightwalkers do, and may be - at least in part - who her family used to convene with. So...maybe she’s just striking up old traditions.

Completely by accident.

“...do you want some coffee?”

Her question comes out of nowhere, but...well, they  _ are _ sitting in a coffee shop. It seems a little strange to do so and not have a drink of some kind.

To her surprise, Sasuke’s lips twitch. “...I might. I have a long shift ahead of me. Caffeine isn’t as potent to us as it is to humans, but it can’t hurt.”

Having broken the silence, Hinata taps fingers idly against her mug. “...so, is...is there anything I need to, um...do?”

“Not really. At least, not yet.”

“Are you going to just keep showing up randomly?”

“Probably.”

“...isn’t that dangerous?”

“Of all the Nightwalkers kinds, those like mine blend in best. As...tempting as humans are, I’m disciplined. And our appearances - even when Shifted - aren’t that different from a human. Just red eyes, and a few other little details. I’m well-practiced in blending in. I’m not afraid.”

“...even if this breaks a...a mandate?” She’s...pretty sure that’s what the laws are called.

“You’re not a Daywalker. While some argue witches  _ are _ humans, just with additional abilities, the terms are clear. Mandates are old, and written with the old terms. You’re not a Daywalker: you’re a Twilightwalker. I’m not breaking any rules,” he assures her. “What? Want to be rid of me?”

“It’s just, um…” How to explain…? “...no one else knows you. They might start asking questions if - if they see us together?”

“Just tell them I’m a friend from some other avenue of life. Make something up. Lying isn’t hard unless you think about it too much,” he teases, smiling just a tad again.

“B-but you’re…?”

“I’m what?”

“You...you don’t look…” Oh gods, how to phrase this… “You...aren’t really the sort of person a person like me would really be...friends with.”

“...meaning?”

“You’re too...too…!” Her face heats, not sure how else to make it clear. “...you’re too attractive!”

That earns a blink. “...I can’t help that, it’s an adaptation.”

...he completely missed the point.

“It’s...a what?”

“Vampires - classically, anyway - would need to lure humans away to feed on them without getting caught. And the one thing humans trust above anything else? Beauty. Pretty people aren’t suspicious: they’re alluring. Distracting. Humans get lured in, and by the time they realize something is amiss...it’s too late. Don’t worry about it - people might notice, but they’ll be too busy gawking to question it.”

Before she can stop it, Hinata pouts.

“I’m not saying I’m  _ out of your league _ \- I’m saying I look the way I look for a reason. I’m also saying not to worry about it. You look fine for a human - you’ve got that cute babyface thing going on.”

“B-babyface?!”

“Your face is round. Kinda soft. You almost look like you could be in middle school, let alone university.”

...okay, this is getting weird. “...well what about you? You look like you’re my age, but how old are you  _ really _ …?”

“Guess.”

“N-no!” What if she offends him?

That earns a snicker. “I’m actually pretty young for my kind. I’m almost seventy.”

Hinata can’t help but jolt, making him laugh.

“...anyway, I better get going. Just wanted to check up on you.”

“What if, um…”

“Hm?”

“What if I need to get ahold of you?”

Sasuke blinks...and then pulls out a cell. “What’s your number?”

She gives it, jumping as her picket buzzes. 

“That’s me. Just...try to save it for emergencies, okay?”

“...okay.”

With that, Sasuke stands, heading for the counter. “I think I will get that coffee. Keep outta trouble, witchy woman.”

Her cheeks puff with another pout.

Sasuke just grins, getting his drink before leaving with a mock salute.

...this can’t be her life, can it? But, then again…

Nothing is impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, a post at just after ten. This is new! xD
> 
> Another piece in my original Nightwalkers verse. Expanding a bit on the last two pieces in this verse (day 44 before this, and day 35 before that). Apparently Sasuke's going to be keeping an eye on Hinata. But I don't think any of us mind ;3 She'll get used to it, don't worry. Until then, we'll just have to see him keep flustering her.
> 
> Anyway, I gotta get some other things done, and I think I'm getting sick Dx So, calling it a night here. But, as always, thanks for reading~


End file.
